


Where She Blooms

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bittersweet, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Curses, Dark, Dark Magic, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Pining, Princess Emma Swan, Stomach Ache, Trust Issues, Vomiting, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: A queen loved a princess, or so the storytellers says. Princess Emma had been cursed long ago — to never fall in love, or she would turn into flowers from the inside out. Until nothing remained.





	Where She Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't thought about Swan Queen in a while! I still love it and it's still the best ship on the show! And that's that on that! I ended up with "dark fairy tale/dark Hanahaki disease" for a prompt along with Kinktober's prompts so wheeeeee. We are still going strong. I hope you guys enjoy this! Thoughts welcomed!

 

*

A queen loved a princess, or so the storytellers says. She loved her so much that the queen threatened to curse every man alive when the princess vanished, assumed to have been kidnapped.

But you see, Princess Emma had been cursed herself, long ago — to never fall in love, or she would gradually turn into flowers from the inside out, until there was _nothing_ left of her. It had already begun. Princess Emma could feel the swell in her diaphragm and in her belly, painfully increasing, when she violently coughed up earthy, dark soil and wet leaves. Wet with her own blood.

She did not wish to trouble her lover, and spirited away in the dead of night, heading into the deeplands of the Enchanted Forest. Where one could grow within the trees and return to nature.

Queen Regina discovered her in a fortnight, wearing riding trousers and no finery, embracing Princess Emma, kissing her intensely and damply where her tears roll warmly on Princess Emma's solemn face. Thieves and ruffians, Queen Regina came prepared to face. But not _this_ — witnessing Princess Emma struggling to breathe, vomiting up colorful, small wildflowers to the ground.

The truth _hurt_ far more than anything. Queen Regina soothed her with light, gentle touches as her lover confessed it and unlaced her bodice, exposing Princess Emma's creamy, white skin, and lifted her skirts.

Between her slim thighs, white and pink blossoms emerge, unfurling, scented like rainwater and dirt.

Perhaps she should falter, but Queen Regina kissed over her entrance, licking over her warm folds and neglecting the roots and fauna that twist and residing deep within Princess Emma's channel. One of her gold-ringed hands clasped around Princess Emma's hand, when the other woman shakily vomited again. Queen Regina promised to keep her safe.

She _must_.

*

 


End file.
